hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Moon in Astrology
Link title Wikipedia:Template:astrology The Moon is the Earth's companion satellite. The Moon is large enough for its gravity to affect the Earth, stabilising its orbit and producing the regular ebb and flow of the tides. The Moon is also familiar to us for its different phases, waxing and waning in appearance in an unchanging cycle. For this reason, astrologers (WP)sun in astrological terms, and it is widely considered to be just as important as the sun. The Moon orbits the earth in 28 days, spending a fleeting 2.33 days in each of the signs of the zodiac. Recently, more accurate measurements of the Lunar orbital period have revealed two different numbers, depending on viewpoint. The synodic period is measured relative to the Sun and gives us a period of 29.5 days from new Moon to new Moon, the start of the Lunar month. When observed from the Earth and relative to a fixed point in space, the sidereal period is 27.3 days with minor variations. In order to give a figure in whole numbers for ease of astrological calculation the Lunar orbit can be approximated to 27.75 days which then returns a period of 54 hours or 2.25 days for the Lunar transit of each sign. Also important in astrology are the moon's nodes. The nodes are where the moon's path crosses the ecliptic, the sun's path across the sky. This means that they are the only locations where solar eclipses can occur. The North node marks the place where the moon crosses from South to North (or ascends), while the South node marks where the moon crosses from North to South (or descends). The nodes' motion is always retrograde, so that they appear to move backwards through the zodiac. This motion is the same as the precession of the equinoxes, but in the case of the moon it only takes 19 years to complete a cycle. The two nodes are always exactly 180 degrees apart from each other at opposite ends of the ecliptic (i.e. if the north node is at 23 degrees Aries, the south node will be at 23 degrees Libra). The planet Mars in astrology (WP) is considered to possess a number of qualities which influence events on Earth . When the Norse came into contact with the Greco-Roman tradition of gods, they sought commonalities with the new gods in their own. They took the naming system of days of the week after gods from the Southern Europeans as well, giving English speakers the weekday names used today. Luna is still the name most used in other European languages - Lunes in Spanish, etc, but English uses Monday, after the name Moon. Western astrology (1647).]] The Moon ( ) is the ruling planet of Cancer. In Roman mythology, the Moon was represented by Diana, the hunter goddess. In Western astrology The Moon is said to represent the feeling nature of the individual. Mayo, Jeff, Teach Yourself Astrology, pp. 18, 19, Hodder and Stoughton, London, 1964, ISBN 0-340-05513-8; Fenton, Sarah, Understanding Astrology , pp. 107, 108, The Aquarian Press (Harper Collins), London, 1991. Thorsons re-issue edition 1995, ISBN 978-1-85538-065-3; Parker, Derek; Parker, Julia, The New Compleat Astrologer , pp. 88, 89, Crescent Books, New York, 1971, Outlet re-issue edition, 1990, ISBN 0-517-69700-9; Pottinger, Maritha, Astro Essentials, pp. 12, 17, ACS Publications, San Diego, 1991, ISBN 0-935127-14-3 The moon is associated with a person's emotional make-up, unconscious habits, rhythms, memories and moods. It is also associated with the mother, maternal instincts or the urge to nurture, the home, and the past. The moon is used to characterise the inner child within us, as well as the past and how we have been as individuals rather than how we are now. It is also used to represent the perception one has of one's mother, so someone with a Pisces Moon would be more likely to see their mother as a Piscean type, even if in reality that was not the case. In the horoscope the aspects the moon makes with other planets and the transits the slower moving planets make to the moon are all said to have a strong impact on how our lives unfold. The moon is also said to represent receptivity, vulnerability, etc. but this should not suggest that its power is considered less than the sun's. From an astrological perspective (in which we assume, for the sake of argument, that the earth is fixed and everything else moves) the sun and moon are the same size. From an astrological perspective, they are equals; a solar eclipse reminds us of this so that we do not doubt the power of the moon, which is hidden and mysterious but no less influential. The first-century poet Manilius, described the Moon or Luna, as melancholic. In medicine the moon is associated with the digestive system, stomach, breasts, genitals, buttocks, the ovaries and menstruation, and the pancreas. The moon is the ruler of the 4th house. Lunar / Moon Signs A person's moon sign shows where the moon is located at the exact moment of a person's birth. The moon sign changes the way the moon expresses itself on a person’s chart. The issues connected to the moon, such as a person’s emotions, unconscious needs, instincts, and nurturing drives are still present, although the way they are expressed will depend upon the sign that it falls in. A brief summary of the emotional and nurturing patterns for each of the signs are shown below: Aries Moon People with this moon feel nurtured when they express their emotions in a direct and impulsive way. They like to stay active and are stimulated by challenges and excitement. The process of wanting and getting something (or someone) satisfies them more than the end result. Taurus Moon People with this moon value stability and security in their lives. They are earthy and well-grounded, surrounding themselves with creature comforts that heighten their senses. Many are highly-attuned to their physical instincts, which can contribute to their longevity and staying power. Gemini Moon People with this moon feel good exchanging ideas and stories with other people. There is an emotional restlessness to this sign, and many lose interest in things very quickly. Those born under this moon sign have an instinct for words and other forms of communication. Cancer Moon People with this moon feel their emotions deeply. They view the world through feelings instead of intellect. Their emotions can be highly-sensitive and receptive to the surroundings. Many with this moon are very intuitive, and they derive their satisfaction by caring and nurturing others. Leo Moon People with this moon enjoy being the center of attention and recognition. They feel secure when they are in a commanding position (Donna Cunningham, 1988); and they have a need to express themselves in a creative way. They are at their best when they feel loved and cared for by the people closest to them. Virgo Moon People with this moon find security in routine, order, and details. They nurture others in a practical way, and find a lot of satisfaction in doing useful work. Many are workaholics, often developing psychosomatic diseases when they repress their needs and emotions (Donna Cunningham, 1988). moons are efficient, practical people. Not only in their household but also in their emotional word everything is put in order. All is planned in fine detail; they feel uneasy if they have to leave anything to chance. They are always helpful, even unselfish when they can help others. They are excellent in counselling and comforting and enjoy the feeling of being needed by somebody. They don't like showing their own feelings even though it would be good for them. They enjoy working "behind the scenes". Virgin - moons types perceive details and are fond of them. They can work on them with great care and perseverance. In the negative case their perfectionism obstructs their ambitions; a nagging character trait becomes visible. Frequently they are good cooks, who not only take into account the taste but also a healthy life style. Libra Moon People with this moon enjoy surrounding themselves with beauty, and they feel easily disturbed by vulgarity, conflict, and coarseness (Joana Martine Woolfolk, 2006). They have an instinct for refinement, justice, and fairness, preferring to do things with other people than doing it themselves. Scorpio Moon People with this moon have intense feelings and strong passions that are cleverly hidden from the outside world. They experience extreme highs and lows in their emotions; and their greatest lesson is to let go emotionally so they can expand their ability to love others (Joanna Martine Woolfolk, 2006). Sagittarius Moon People with this moon have a deep desire for freedom and space in relationships. They also feel emotionally fulfilled when they go out, travel, and meet new people. Their views are optimistic and expansive, giving them the ability to handle devastating events with a philosophical and positive outlook. Capricorn Moon People with this moon are high-achievers, with a strong need for status and respect from other people. Their instincts are wired for productivity, and are at their best when building solid foundations that will help them achieve their ambitions. This sign adds a serious and melancholy air to individuals. Aquarius Moon People with this moon can balance their emotions and intellect very well (Joanna Martine Woolfolk). They experienced feeling "different" at one point in their lives, which helped mold their need for individuality, freedom, and independence. Pisces Moon People with this moon have a need to connect with something higher than themselves, which are often spiritual and ethereal in nature (Donna Cunningham, 1988). They use their feelings and intuition more than their intellect, and can get easily feel overwhelmed when they’re not given space to retreat to themselves. They have tremendous compassion and devotion to people closest to them. Lunar phases Astrologers traditionally also consider the phase of the moon at the time of birth in interpreting its effects on the individual. Fenton, Sasha, Moon Signs pp. 180 - 22, Aquarian Press re-issue edition, London, 1987, ISBN 0-85030-552-7 The four phases of the moon are as follows: ;First quarter (new):Astrologers say a person born in the first phase of the moon will have an underlying sense of youthful enthusiasm and optimism, a touch of the zodiac sign Aries in their nature. They will probably prefer to take the initiative, especially in romance, and will be ready to look for new interests in life, new people and new ideas. The person will see how things can be improved and can spur others to action, before leaving them to finish the project. They will probably get off to an early start in life and be quite successful when young, though other factors in the chart will indicate whether this success is lasting. They need to guard against selfishness and taking others by surprise with over quick and hasty reactions. ;Second quarter (waxing):Astrologers say a person born in the second quarter will be ambitious and sociable, with an underlying touch of the zodiac signs Cancer and Leo in their nature. The person will be locked into their goals and have a strong need to create something which will be remembered by others. They will have a charismatic personality that draws others to them, but may instinctively use others for their own ends, rather than help them. They prefer a career where they are out in front and have attention and status. They also need a place of their own to express their personality, either their home or workplace. The person should achieve considerable success when young, but other factors in the chart will indicate whether that status is maintained. The person will be slow to anger, but formidable when aroused, and hates to be hurried or presented with a fait accompli. However, they won't mind doing this to others if it tips the odds in their favour. ;Third quarter (full):Astrologers say a person born in the third quarter will be sensitive to the needs of others and expects others to be sensitive to their own needs. There is an underlying sense of watchfulness reminiscent of the zodiac signs Libra and Scorpio. The person will need friendships, colleagues and relationships, and will relate well to others. They will either be drawn to highly successful people and help them achieve their goals, or else achieve success themselves with the help of others. There is a tension and nervousness at play which can lead to a short attention span and a constant search for new people and experiences, and sex will play some kind of transformative role in their life. The most successful time of life will be in the middle years. ;Fourth quarter (waning):Astrologers say a person born in the fourth quarter will have an underlying feeling of the zodiac signs Capricorn and Pisces. They will finish the projects that others start, and reorganize and sort out the problems left by others. They will often have clairvoyant insight and follow hunches rather than be logical. The person can be too sensitive and become upset by the demands of others, and can also be too inclined to sit back and let things happen. They will work best in groups and are not materialistic, but they do need job satisfaction. They may be slow to grow up, but are likely to go through some kind of metamorphosis later in life and achieve success in something unusual and completely individual. Lunar nodes While they are not considered by Western astrologers to be as important a factor as each of the planets, the lunar nodes are thought to mark sensitive areas that are worth taking into account. Parker, Derek, Parker, Julia, The New Complete Astrologer, p. 149, Crown Publications, 21st edition, 1984, ISBN 0-517-55503-4; Mayo, Jeff, Teach Yourself Astrology, p. 94, Hodder and Stoughton, London, 1964, ISBN 0-340-05513-8; Fenton, Sarah, Understanding Astrology , pp. 146, 147, The Aquarian Press (Harper Collins), London, 1991. Thorsons re-issue edition 1995, ISBN 978-1-85538-065-3 ; – North or ascending Node:The North node is said to tend to be beneficial in its effects, not unlike the planet Jupiter, and a possible source from which to derive some advantage, often through no conscious effort. Some astrologers consider the north node to represent a person's karmic task in the present life. ; – South or descending Node:The South node is said to tend to be somewhat adverse in its effects, not unlike the planet Saturn, and a possible source of the draining of energy from the person. It may indicate effort or even sacrifice is required, often without any expected reward. Some astrologers consider the south node to represent a person's karmic task in a past life. Many astrologers also believe that there is a relationship between social and anti-social behaviour and compatibility and incompatibility and the placing of the nodes. This can be assessed by sign and house. The nodes also have some bearing on premises, property and domestic circumstances. Planets which progress or transit the nodes often bring household changes. These are usually quite minor ones such as decorating or refurbishing a home, receiving visitors, or leaving the house for a holiday. Family members leaving the home for a while are also indicated by the nodes. In addition, if the nodes fall close to the ascendant or rising sign and the descendant opposite it, there can often be something unusual about the subject's appearance - he or she may be very tall for example. Lunation type The Lunation type assigns a type of personality based on the moon phase on a person's date of birth. It was introduced in French astrologer Dane Rudhyar's book The Lunation cycle in which he argues that the lunation types are just as important as the sun signs to understand a personality . Rudhyar defines eight lunation types: New Moon Type, Crescent Type, First Quarter Type, Gibbous Moon Type, Full Moon Type, Disseminating Type, Last Quarter Type, Balsamic Moon Type. Dane, Rudhyar, Void-of-Course Moon A void-of-Course Moon occurs when the moon in transit makes its final major aspect before it changes from one sign of the zodiac to the next. It ends when the moon enters the next sign. In astrological terms it is a period when human judgement is impaired, ventures are bound to fail, business deals collapse, journeys are delayed, and historic events during such periods have an unusual impact on cultural evolution. Kempton-Smith, Debbi, "Secrets From A Stargazer's Notebook", pp. 104, 105, Bantam Doubleday Dell Publishing Group re-issue edition, 1988. ISBN 0-553-25849-4 People born on a void-of-course moon are said to be highly original and impressionable, who "bear the spark of greatness". They react differently to life and its challenges. On the negative side, they can have an unfavourable effect on the lives of many people with their irresponsible behaviour and erratic personality. The book Void Moon by Michael Connelly makes reference to the dangers that might occur during a Void of course moon. Chinese astrology In Chinese cosmogony the moon is typically said to be identified with the feminine principle, the yin. This may be because a woman's menstrual cycle roughly corresponds to one lunar month that is of 29 or 30 days. In Chinese culture, the sun and the moon, or yang and yin, are said to represent the masculine and the feminine, respectively. One way to think about the interaction of the sun and moon signs in one particular person's horoscope is Jung's theory of the anima/animus, which is very similar to the Chinese idea that every human being should strive to balance the yang and the yin, or the masculine and the feminine, in her/his own personality and life. Lunar phases Chinese astrology also considers the phase of the moon at the time of a person's birth to be significant. Lau, Theodora, The Handbook of Chinese Horoscopes, pp. 36 - 39, Souvenir Press, London, 2005; Souvenir Press 6th edition, 2008, ISBN 0-285-63830-0 The significance of the four phases are as follows: ;First quarter (new) 1–7.5 days:The first quarter symbolizes birth, renewal, sowing and awakening, and is associated with spring, the east and the element wood. People born in this phase are lively and innovative, and are free spirits with a love of new ideas and adventures. They are generally impressionable, inventive and outgoing, but also impulsive and restless. This lunar phase governs the signs of Tiger, Rabbit and Dragon. ;Second quarter (waxing) 7.5–15 days:The second quarter symbolizes potency, maturity, full growth and development, and is associated with summer, the south and the element fire. People born in this phase are likely to be strong minded, competent fighters and doers, capable of aggressive and forceful action. Full of potent energy, they are the leaders of the lunar cycle. This lunar phase governs the signs of Snake, Horse and Goat. ;Third quarter (full) 15–22.5 days:The third quarter symbolises organization, harvest, collection and storage, and is associated with autumn, the west and the element metal. People born in this phase like to organize, restore order, resolve problems and settle disputes with intelligence and calm reason. They are the people who harvest and consolidate resources. This lunar phase governs the signs of Monkey, Rooster, and Dog. ;Fourth quarter (waning) 22.5–29 days:The fourth quarter symbolizes completion, conclusion, hibernation and rest, and is associated with winter, the north and the element water. People born in this phase are the thinkers, keepers of confidences and makers of analytical decisions. They conserve energy and burst forth into life when the time is right. This lunar phase governs the signs Pig, Rat and Ox. Indian astrology In Indian astrology, (also called Jyotisa or Vedic astrology) the Moon is a lunar deity called Chandra. Chandra is also identified with the Vedic lunar deity Soma. He is described as young, beautiful, fair; two-armed and having in his hands a club and a lotus. He rides his chariot (the moon) across the sky every night, pulled by ten white horses or an antelope. He is connected with dew, and as such, is one of the gods of fertility. He is also called Nishapati (lord of the night) and Kshuparaka (one who illuminates the night). Coleman, Charles, Mythology of the Hindus, pp. 131, 132, Asian Educational Services,India, facsimile of 1832 edition, 2007, ISBN 81-206-0971-9 He as Soma, presides over Somvar or Monday. In Indian astrology the moon represents the mind, queenship, mother, emotions, sensitivity, softness and imagination. Lunar nodes The north lunar node (called Rahu) and the south lunar node (called Ketu) are considered to be of particular importance in Indian astrology, and are given an equal place alongside the seven classical planets as part of the nine navagraha. The north node Rahu is considered to be inauspicious and to be associated with mystery and cruelty. The south node Ketu is connected with karmic collections (both good and bad) and with spirituality. Lunar mansions or nakshatras Indian astrology features the idea of the nakshatra (Devanagari: नक्षत्र) or lunar mansion, one of the 27 or 28 divisions of the sky, identified by the prominent star(s) in them, that the Moon passes through during its monthly cycle, as used in Hindu astronomy and astrology. Each nakshatra represents a division of the ecliptic (of 13 degree 20 minutes) similar to the zodiac signs. The mansion associated with a given date corresponds to the constellation which the Moon is passing through at that time. Traditionally, the nakshatra position of Moon is computed for a native's mental make-up, and calculations of planetary periods (dashas). Each nakshatra is further partitioned into four equal segments known as charan or pad. Nakshatras have an important place in astrological match making, Mahurtha, Panchanga and Prashana affairs. References